


【德芙】Secret

by ailanlan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailanlan/pseuds/ailanlan
Summary: 小美人鱼西梅的爱情故事。





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> CP：洛夫伦X福萨里科  
> NC-17

1、  
　　这是一个威胁。  
　　福萨里科再清楚不过了。  
　　他翻着洛夫伦那条ins，ins的内容很简单，洛夫伦在海里游泳，突然冒出水面，架起望远镜喊起福萨里科的名字，这太搞笑了，甚至让人觉得有些傻气和愚蠢。  
　　底下的评论是零星却不可忽视的来自国家队队友的调笑话语，以及几乎清一色的粉丝笑脸和欢呼。他明白这些欢呼和笑脸背后的意义，因为那本就是洛夫伦的目的。  
　　福萨里科也跟着点亮了那颗小红心，翻出了许久之前觉得好玩拍下的驴叫视频，那个时候他和洛夫伦还不是现在的关系，他可以放心的与对方开玩笑而不需要担心什么，他可以直接拿着手机，把视频凑到对方的眼前，拍着对方的肩傻笑：“你听听这头驴是不是在喊你？”  
　　现在？  
　　福萨里科晃了晃僵紧的肩膀，手上犹豫了一会儿，最终还是把视频发了出去，配文轻松，还带着他俩最近常用的表情和语句，全盘不像此刻他皱起的眉头。  
　　动态发出去没多久就收到了提醒，福萨里科也没心情去点开，手机在手上转悠了半圈就亮了起来，熟悉的号码显示在屏幕上。福萨里科任由铃声响了半晌，直到刺耳的铃声停下。  
　　如果已知了电话的内容是自己无法承受的，那为什么还要去接听。只是福萨里科又无比确定，不接听的后果是更严重的。  
　　电话再次响起，这是对方给予的第二次机会。这回没有拒绝了，福萨里科猜想对方的心情不错，才会间隔这么短拨通第二次，也许是原谅了自己的犹豫。  
　　“嗨，德扬。”福萨里科努力让自己的声音显得自然，但尾音的颤抖依然暴露了他的心情。  
　　电话那头的人也没有说话，只有模糊的呼吸声出来，福萨里科感觉自己的腿部传来针扎一般的刺痛感，忙扶着沙发的边缘，把自己陷入绵软的沙发中。  
　　“我过去还是你过来？”电话那头终于有了声音，是熟悉的低沉。  
　　通常都是福萨里科去对方那里。洛夫伦有一个不错的酒店，特别是泳池——楼顶洛夫伦专属的那个——先进的循环系统和清洁措施让池水始终洁净，特制的海盐更让福萨里科常产生一种莫名的熟悉感。  
　　腿部的刺痛感没有减轻，福萨里科放弃了挣扎，“你过来吧。我......”  
　　电话那头又是片刻的沉默，“时间到了？你先屋里找地方待着，我马上来。”  
　　挂断电话并不能让福萨里科感觉轻松，他费力的坐起身，靠着最后一点腿部力量，挪进了浴室。  
　　  
　　洛夫伦来得很快，两人住的不远，福萨里科能买下这个地段的房子，不得不承认有洛夫伦的功劳。  
　　这是一栋深蓝色的双层小楼，被繁密的树荫遮盖了大半，附近的几栋楼离得也有些距离，使得现在的四周几乎没什么人。  
　　有钱人总喜欢保持着所谓的个人空间和神秘感，维达曾用嘲弄的语气这样说到。  
　　福萨里科不算有钱人，他的家庭普通，事业也刚起步，国家队和俱乐部的收入远远达不到随意购置房产的标准。买这栋房子更多的是洛夫伦的建议，私密性好，环境不错，隔音效果更是没话说。既然是洛夫伦的建议，福萨里科便没有什么理由去做别的选择。  
　　洛夫伦从裤袋里取出钥匙，钥匙扣上的铜质小美人鱼撞在金属钥匙上，发出清脆的响声。  
　　屋内的福萨里科隔着浴室门听见了声音，他听见钥匙在锁孔内转动的咯吱声，锁被打开的啪嗒声，然后熟悉的气味就扩散到了房间的每一处。  
　　鞋柜被打开的声音，换鞋的声音，踏上实木地板的声音，越来越近，跟着便是推浴室门的声音。  
　　福萨里科从未如此怨恨过自己可怕的听力，这不仅清楚地告知他，他永远无法成为一个真正的人类，更让他无法逃离命运的玩笑，只能被迫接受噩梦的逼近。  
　　  
　　福萨里科是条美人鱼。  
　　族群里幸存下来的，也许是世界上的最后一条，美人鱼。  
　　而洛夫伦，是这个秘密的唯一知情者。

 

  2、  
　　福萨里科是在成年后才发现了自己的秘密。从无忧的童年到懵懂的青春期，他长久的做着一个同样的梦。  
　　起初是如浓墨般化不开的场景，他像一个旁观者注视着眼前的墨色深渊，很奇怪的，没有害怕或是担忧，身边有温暖的气息，抚上自己头顶的手带着亲昵和包容，将海螺挂在自己的脖子上，又示意他走向那片墨色。  
　　福萨里科尝试过抬头看看身边的人，看到的只是刺目的光芒，他看不见光芒里的人，只能把那种安心的感觉记在心里。那人拉起他的手，他没有双腿，摆动着一条蓝色的鱼尾跟着游向前，然后他意识到那是深海。他不需要鼻腔来呼吸，脸颊下的鱼鳃顺着水流开合，氧气就充沛的填充进肺部，这似乎是生理的本能。  
　　梦境还在继续，深海的水流是寒冷的，身边的热源驱逐了凉意，他顺着水流漂游，接着他看见了光，成群的水母从他的头顶掠过，他小心的避开那些看似无害的生物，继续向上奔游。他不知道自己向上的原因是什么，但身边的温度一直提醒着他向上。  
　　向上游。  
　　不要回头。  
　　他听话的向上，磷虾被他冲散了队伍，冲他抱怨了几声又汇合到一处，鲨鱼呲着牙擦过他的身侧，虎鲸为他赶走慢行的海龟，海萤是水中的向导，他追逐着星星点点的光亮，感觉到海面上的海风刮过山谷，又回旋到海面，带着潮湿的腥味。  
　　梦境的最后是突然沉寂的海面，阴冷的气息扼住他的感官，一轮血月垂挂在漆黑的夜里。  
　　  
　　十八岁成人礼那天，福萨里科兴奋的过分，他入选了国家队不久就取得了不错的成绩，赶上成人礼的那天他们又赢下了一场比赛。队友把庆祝胜利和为他庆生凑在一块过，队长莫德里奇喝多了，抱着查理吼着没人听清的歌曲，苏巴西奇发挥出守门员的不俗表现，把维达乱丢的啤酒瓶一个个接住，再小心的放到杯盘狼藉的桌上。福萨里科的脸上被涂满了奶油，洛夫伦搂着他的肩疯叫。  
　　足球场上最容易出名的往往是前锋，来看足球的无不期待着足球破网的瞬间，能力出众的守门员和调度精准的中卫偶尔也能赢得不错的关注。后卫则平淡的多，球迷们能记住的恐怕只是解围不利、球门失守的惋惜和怒斥。  
　　福萨里科踢的一直是后卫，没有孩子不想做前锋，年轻时的前锋梦在教练的规劝中被掩盖，自选择了后卫起，年长六岁的国家队的洛夫伦就成了不错的学习对象。  
　　从偶像崇拜到心仪暗恋是怎么变质的？  
　　这种问题从来没有完美解答。  
　　也许是因为他刚进国家队时洛夫伦亲密无隙的拥抱，也许是因为运球失误时对方鼓励的手势，也许是对方突然低头舔走自己睫毛上的奶油的这一刻。  
　　福萨里科不明白洛夫伦的意思，这很明显超出了友情的范畴。但他还没来得及问出声，洛夫伦就松开了手，跟着疯闹的众人，把酒瓶里的水泼向护着莫德里奇的查理。  
　　只是喝醉了吧？福萨里科心里想，把心头的那点疑惑压下。  
　　那天晚上他又做梦了。  
　　一如既往的梦境。  
　　照常从梦中惊醒的福萨里科，还没来得及从梦魇中脱身，就看到自己消失的双腿和一条巨大的，蓝色的鱼尾。  
　　他像个姑娘一样的尖叫了。以为还是梦境的他用力的掐上手臂，除了疼痛以外什么都没有改变。  
　　值得庆幸的是，他的父母不在家，他尝试摆动鱼尾却不小心直接掀翻了衣柜和书架的糟糕场景没有被撞破。  
　　鱼尾是自己身体的一部分。  
　　这个念头突然从脑海中钻出来，然后扎根在那处，因着他的诸多尝试愈加牢固。  
　　足球选手对自己双腿的控制远超常人，这在他使用鱼尾时得到了同样的验证。在经历了短暂的恐慌，包括将卧室弄得一团乱，一路撞坏了楼梯的壁柜后，福萨里科盘坐在自己的鱼尾上，接受了这个既定的事实。  
　　这有点吓人。  
　　但对福萨里科而言，似乎更像是一种尘埃落定，带着命运的召唤。  
　　他想起了那个梦境，鱼尾并不让他感觉害怕，他甚至感觉到一种亲切的熟悉感，可怕的他长久以来遵循的生活规律在此刻向他打开的那扇未知的未来大门。  
　　福萨里科热爱足球，热爱球场上拼杀追逐的乐趣。  
　　没有人会用鱼尾去踢球。  
　　别说踢球了，连美人鱼的存在都本该只是个童话故事而已。福萨里科苦笑，也许他可以跟足协提议出台个保障人鱼踢球权利的法案？如果自己能不被扔进研究所解剖的话。  
　　他苦恼的摸上脖子上的海螺寻求安慰，那是他自小以来解决焦虑的方法。母亲曾告诉他，在海边捡到他的时候，他的身上除了这个海螺外一无所有，海螺是他和血脉亲人间的唯一联系。他把海螺抵在自己耳边，里面是如往常一样的海风声，呜呜的像凄凉的悲泣。  
　　心烦意乱。鱼尾跟着焦虑的心情，把地板拍的啪啪作响。福萨里科分辨着海螺内海风声间隙夹杂的海燕低吟，突然听见了不同的声音。那些细碎的杂音越来越清晰，那不是克罗地亚语，甚至不是一种语言，像是一段无意义的喉音吟唱，但福萨里科却奇妙的理解了其中的意义。  
　　【墨蓝的源泉，护佑它的子民，上帝的恩赐与灾祸同行。去寻找心爱之人，躯干内有灵魂流淌，希望就在此处。】  
　　福萨里科下意识的跟着呢喃，随即仿若陷入一团干草，踩不到实处，他低头，看见自己的鱼尾从尾鳍处向上，一点点化作蓝色的光点，显出自己熟悉的双腿。  
　　蓝色的光点钻进海螺，消散无踪。  
　　像一场盛大的魔术。

 

3、  
　　福萨里科有时会想，如果最初发现秘密的不是洛夫伦，是不是一切都会不一样？  
　　  
　　那是一场不幸的比赛。  
　　他们在场上奔波了90分钟，最终以0：1的成绩输掉了比赛。沮丧的众人连整理都漫不经心，简单冲洗后早早的离开了球场。福萨里科在比赛刚结束时就感觉到自己腿部的不适感，他以为是用力过度的原因，队医检查后表示并没有什么问题，等他到了更衣室时，队友已走了大半。他和剩下的几人简单打了招呼，告别后拿着衣物去浴室换洗。  
　　离他发现自己是条人鱼的真相已经过去了大半年，最早他还有些担心，但随着时间的延续，并没有再次改变的迹象，福萨里科几乎把这件事忘了。  
　　变化来的猝不及防。洛夫伦走进淋浴间的时候，他正握着海螺一遍遍重复那段歌谣，可这次根本没用。蓝色的鱼尾无所遁形地暴露在对方眼前。  
　　福萨里科的脑子里一片空白，他设想过许多秘密被揭穿的糟糕情景，却在真正来临的那刻彻底慌了神。  
　　洛夫伦反而比他更快冷静了下来，他反手锁上了淋浴间的门，缓慢又坚定的走上前，脸上是他常有的严肃神情。他问：“塞姆，这是个恶作剧吗？”  
　　当然不是。  
　　鱼尾是真实存在的，洛夫伦摸上去的瞬间鳞片缩紧，他顺着摸上鱼尾与上身交界的腰腹处，触感光滑细腻，肌肤与鱼尾自然的契合，因为福萨里科的紧张抽气使得腹部绷紧，洛夫伦此刻无比确定，这是鲜活的，完完整整地存在于自己队友身上。  
    　“塞姆你是？”  
　　“别......”福萨里科带上了哭腔，他现在只觉得恐慌和绝望，“德扬，我只是想踢足球。”  
　　福萨里科的泪水更做不了假，那些本该挥发在空气中的泪水从眼中流出，滴落在地上，发出了叮叮当当的玉坠声。   
　　  
　　洛夫伦是个挺不错的朋友。他答应了福萨里科帮忙隐瞒他的秘密，甚至在福萨里科提出借一点他的血液时，表现出了感人的慷慨。  
　　“血液？你确定你是条人鱼，而不是个巫师？坏的那种？”  
　　福萨里科咬着洛夫伦冒血珠的手指，熟悉的下落感回归，蓝色光点蔓延的时候，洛夫伦的眼里盛满了惊艳。  
　　“我现在觉得自己更像个吸血鬼。”福萨里科感激的松开对方的手指，停止吮吸后，伤口只留下一点滚圆的血珠，福萨里科舔去那颗血珠，确认不再冒血后向对方致谢。  
　　洛夫伦脑子里塞满了疑问，但他只是摸了摸福萨里科原先的鱼尾交界处，那里现在已经变成了平坦柔软的小腹皮肤。  
　　“简直像是神话故事，塞姆。”  
　　福萨里科有些尴尬，鱼尾消失后，他全裸的站在洛夫伦面前，暗恋的对象在你身上上下其手，这简直就是需要红牌罚下场的犯规行为。  
　　“我有点冷，德扬。”  
　　“哦...好...”  
　　福萨里科躲开洛夫伦的手，转身去拿衣服。  
　　洛夫伦盯着对方挺翘的臀部和修长的双腿，从未觉得它们是这般的神奇。他不得不承认，就在刚才，队友用绝望悲伤的眼神哀求自己时，他产生了许多不该有的，肮脏糟糕的想法。  
　　  
　　他们的关系没多久就变质了。  
　　休整了三个月后，他们迎来了新的比赛。这个月里，他们的关系变得异常亲密，有人为自己分担秘密，这让福萨里科轻松不少。  
　　比赛并不顺利，他们踢得很吃力，才过了十五分钟，一名队友就因为铲球得到了一张黄牌，之后更是状况频出，受伤下场，罚球不进，球门失守。上半场过去，他们已经被对手踢进了两球。  
　　中场休息的时候，教练紧急做战术调整，洛夫伦疲惫的靠在墙边休息，在福萨里科经过时一把拉住对方，福萨里科便坐在了洛夫伦身边。  
　　洛夫伦对着福萨里科的耳朵说悄悄话：“塞姆，你如果是巫师就好了。”  
　　他们输掉了比赛，下半场他们抢回了两球，一度将比分追评，对手也毫不示弱，在比赛最后时刻读秒绝杀。  
　　没人满意这样的结果。洛夫伦开车送福萨里科回家，在两人砸了四五瓶酒后，洛夫伦将福萨里科压倒在沙发上。  
　　福萨里科一开始只以为是玩笑，放任了对方的动作，等洛夫伦扯他裤子时才发觉不对劲。  
　　福萨里科挣扎着想要推开对方，但洛夫伦在他耳边说：“我只是想要些回报。”  
　　这就是了，一切要求都是有代价的，福萨里科放弃了挣扎的念头，在对方冲撞进来的时候抓伤了对方的背。  
　　  
　　他们保持这样的关系已经很久了。洛夫伦给予帮助和保守秘密，福萨里科则负责解决对方的生理需求。

 

4、  
　　洛夫伦对眼前的场景已经很习惯了。  
　　福萨里科歪靠在浴缸壁上，上身的白T被水浸湿，隐约透出肌肤的肉色。下身的裤子已经成碎片一般散落在浴缸内外，一条巨大的鱼尾委屈的蜷在浴缸里，尾鳍浮于水面拍打着，让水四处溅落。  
　　鱼尾上，蓝色的鱼鳞晶亮如常，光线在鳞片上跳跃闪躲，好看极了，洛夫伦却深知福萨里科化形时的恐怖力量，毕竟拥有被美人鱼鱼尾抽到骨裂的经历的人，世界上应该找不出第二个。  
　　洛夫伦忙把这段回忆压下，扯下钩子上挂着的浴毯，上前裹住福萨里科。布料下的身体在发抖，海泥的清透味道窜进鼻尖。  
　　借着洛夫伦的力量，福萨里科撑坐起身，“对不起，让你跑一趟。”  
　　洛夫伦没有理会对方的道歉，他深知对方除了自己根本没有求助的对象。  
　　“你根本没有找我的打算。”洛夫伦一语道破福萨里科的心思。  
　　人鱼的秘密只有洛夫伦知道。  
　　感谢世界杯，今年他们有了更多的相处时间，但福萨里科却开始躲着自己。在世界杯结束后，两人状似亲密的拍了几张照，再之后再无交集。  
　　“你在躲我。”  
　　福萨里科叹了口气，“德扬，你不能要求一个被威胁的人去亲近施害者。”  
　　“所以我是一个罪犯吗？”洛夫伦用刺针戳破自己的手指，将冒血的手指递给对方，“我以为我是你的解药？”  
　　“你不能否认。德扬。我们不该是这样的。”福萨里科咬住那根手指，血液从伤口处流进自己的身体，鱼尾消失。他红着眼，靠在洛夫伦的肩膀上。  
　　还是奏效了，这说明，自己还是该死的爱着眼前的这个人。  
　　  
　　“你的鱼尾很美，但比起来，我还是更喜欢你的腿。”  
　　洛夫伦踏进浴缸，完全不管被浸湿的衣物，跪坐在福萨里科面前，把对方的双腿拉过抬起，勾放在自己的腰间。  
　　浴缸很大，他们在装修时对浴室这块放了最多的心力，来保证福萨里科化形时有足够的空间。但奇怪的是，鱼尾一直没停止生长，对于两个成年人来说绰绰有余的浴缸，到现在已经放不下那条巨大的鱼尾。  
　　“没有朋友是这样的。”福萨里科解开对方的皮带，将对方已经硬挺的阴茎释放出来，接触到温热的掌心，洛夫伦的阴茎又涨大了一圈，福萨里科顺势撸了几下，听到洛夫伦骤然加重的呼吸声。  
　　从鱼尾转化为人腿后的一段时间里，福萨里科的后穴会变得特别湿润，这是洛夫伦多次试验后发现的另一个秘密。这就省了润滑的时间了，洛夫伦掐住福萨里科的腿根往两边分开，让后穴彻底暴露在空气中。  
　　阴茎朝着后穴戳弄，有了湿滑的体液，洛夫伦很容易就将前端挤了进去，被迫张开的后穴紧张的咬紧了入侵者，内壁的软肉层层叠叠的贴上阴茎，舒服的让洛夫伦叹息：“塞姆，你里面一直都这么紧。”  
　　“别说这种话。”福萨里科抓着浴缸壁支撑着自己，好让自己不被洛夫伦的力气撞到后背。  
　　“你想听哪种话？”洛夫伦握住露在外面的阴茎部分，一点点捅进对方的身体中，“我把你彻底操开了？还是？你的后穴咬着我不放？”  
　　福萨里科闭上嘴没有搭理他。  
　　洛夫伦不喜欢看到这种样子的福萨里科，他将阴茎抽出大半，直接朝着对方身体里的敏感点撞去。福萨里科惊呼出声。  
　　长期的相处让洛夫伦早已熟悉了对方身体里的每个细节。他握住人鱼先生的阴茎开始撸动，那里早就被渗出的体液打湿，滑的不像样。  
　　前方传来的快感让福萨里科呼吸急促，连带着后穴也跟着开合吸咬。  
　　“操。”  
　　洛夫伦骂了一声，加快了挺胯的速度。  
　　“慢...慢一点...”快感源源不断的冲上福萨里科的头顶，他失去了对身体的控制，后穴彻底被洛夫伦粗大的阴茎捅开了，他试图收缩一下，却直接被对方激烈的动作打断。洛夫伦坏心的针对着敏感点进攻，快感的积聚让洛夫伦的动作变得无法忍受起来，每一次被顶到敏感点，福萨里科就忍不住的身体颤抖。  
　　福萨里科的存在本身就是一个神话，而他拥有这个人，这让洛夫伦从心里充满了满足和兴奋。  
　　他根本听不见对方的要求，福萨里科的后穴里湿润温热，让他爽的不行，像是女妖的歌声，引诱着他去操弄。  
　　“放手...”福萨里科喊出声，求洛夫伦松开自己的阴茎，“要...出来了...”  
　　“射在我手上...”  
　　不管做过多少次，每次高潮时，福萨里科依旧是那副害羞畏惧的样子，眼睛通红躲闪自己的视线，洛夫伦将手上的精液抹上对方的腹部，“跟人的精液没啥不同。”  
　　高潮后的甬道更加敏感，此时的性交带来的快感几近于零，更多的是痛苦，肠肉挤压着作乱的阴茎，想让它离开体内。  
　　洛夫伦把人鱼发抖的双腿架到自己的肩膀，“我快了...你忍一忍...”  
　　福萨里科的眼里滚出泪水，洛夫伦亲了亲对方的嘴唇，下身快速抽动了几十下后，射进了对方体内。  
　　  
　　洛夫伦把福萨里科抱回了房间。  
　　“变化的时间越来越短了。”洛夫伦的手在对方的腰上打转。  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“你试过别人的血吗？”  
　　这是他们第一次聊到这个问题。  
　　“试过。”犹豫了一下，福萨里科还是说出了实话，“但没什么用。”  
　　“那，如果有一天我的血也没用了？你是不是就会？”  
　　“就会彻底变成一条人鱼。”福萨里科接上了对方的话，“看来我得早点学着去海里生活。”  
　　洛夫伦没有回应这个有些尴尬的笑话，他低头看着福萨里科，不知道在想些什么。  
　　“我楼上那个挺大的泳池，是仿海洋环境建造的。”  
　　洛夫伦在灯光中，福萨里科看不清对方的表情，这让他无法猜测对方说这话时到底是什么想法，他侧头避开对方的眼神，“到那时再说吧。”  
　　对于洛夫伦，福萨里科有太多复杂的情感。他一面恨着对方利用自己的秘密掌控着自己，一面又无可救药的爱着对方，这让他几乎想不管不顾地向对方的控制妥协。  
　　关住我，我哪里都不愿意去，把我锁在你的空间里，只要那里只有我一个。我可以一直等待你，遵循你要求的一切，只要你，只有你和我。  
　　这样的念头太过可怕，福萨里科不知道这是不是人鱼的本性，对所爱之人产生毫无底线的屈服什么的？只可惜他没见过第二条人鱼，没有可以学习的经验。  
　　但他所习得的是人类的生存方式，他渴望球场上黑白精灵赋予他的自由感，渴望平等和忠诚的爱。  
　　可他什么也没得到。  
　　球场上的奔跑带着镣铐，他的爱情无望又卑微。


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 依然是小美人鱼西梅的爱情故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：  
> 这种东西居然还有番外  
> 被自己吓到哈哈哈  
> 脑洞源于海蓝太太的那张大（涨）胸（奶）图  
> 因为不太想写设定，所以这把它当成一个为ROU而ROU的番外吧。  
> 人鱼形态的X交，三观是什么？没有的！

世界杯结束后，国家队成员们得了近一个月的休息时间。  
这段时间对福萨里科而言，简直可以用疯狂来形容。  
球队一路疯狂地高歌猛进，众人小心翼翼藏着谁也不敢说出口的梦想一路闯进决赛；回国后度过了一段疯狂的庆祝期，到哪都能见到的烟火、欢呼的人群、纷至沓来的采访......  
等忙完这一切，好容易有了自己的喘息机会，他又陷入了发*情*期。  
他的鱼尾反反复复的出现，每次转变就带着巨大的疼痛感，像是被人用刀割着皮肉，从小腹处起一点点蔓延到脚底，上半身全是汩汩冒出的冷汗。  
洛夫伦几乎是陪着他泡在泳池里了，他的血液也不见有什么大用，反倒让福萨里科平白多挨了几次化形的苦。最后两人也不愿尝试了，就让人鱼先生显着那条泛着蓝光的鱼尾，在水里起起伏伏。  
鱼尾停止了生长，它已经足够巨大，占据了泳池的大半个地方。  
“塞姆，你还好么？”洛夫伦从餐厅里端来清水和食物，福萨里科就着洛夫伦的手喝了点水，没有向食物投去丝毫注意。  
不好，福萨里科觉得自己糟糕透了。  
起初他还会烦恼以后还能不能踢足球，现在他只觉得烦躁，泳池的水是流动的，不会因长久的阳光直射而变得过于温暖，但他还是觉得整个人燥热地不像话。  
洛夫伦的味道该死的好闻，福萨里科在心里一万次地怪罪自己异于常人的嗅觉，当然他本来就不算是个正常的人类。球场上长时间奔跑后的队友汗臭味，更衣室里各种奇怪味道的混杂，福萨里科都可以逼迫自己适应良好，但现在，此刻，海盐的味道、太阳照着屋顶建筑弥漫出木质的清香、洛夫伦眼里化不开的担忧，一切美好的过分。  
泳池太小，水不够凉，一切都不满意。伤害过洛夫伦的记忆和残存的理智一遍遍地警告着他，让他不至于失控地用鱼尾卷起眼前的男人，将他拖入水中。  
他尽力将自己所在泳池的一角，背部抵着冰凉的池壁，大半张脸都沉入水中，只留下泛着血丝的大眼睛注视着眼前的男人。  
“德扬，拜托，离我远点。”  
洛夫伦没有理会福萨里科的请求，他“你到底怎么了？塞姆？”洛夫伦脱下贴身的T恤，隆起的肌肉被阳光镀了一层光芒，他走进泳池，向福萨里科游去。  
“该死的，你就不能离我远一点吗？”洛夫伦径直游来，福萨里科有些恼怒，最后还是用鱼尾卷住洛夫伦的小腿，托着他浮在水面。作为人鱼，泳池的深水区对他来说并不是什么难题，但对于洛夫伦来说，即便自小学习游泳，但在为人鱼设计的深水区待着还是有些吃力。  
洛夫伦在鱼尾卷来的时候退了一步，但他很快放松下来，他抓着福萨里科的上臂保持着平衡，还不忘嘲笑自己一句：“天哪，我恐怕对你的鱼尾产生了创伤后应激障碍了。”  
“塞姆，你得告诉我怎么帮你。”  
“你帮不了我，德扬。”福萨里科叹了口气，鱼尾用力将洛夫伦向池边托去，“发情期，我他妈的发情了。”

洛夫伦的确被吓到了。在他的认知里，发情期是属于那些没有思考能力的动物本能。但福萨里科就在自己眼前，看起来非常的难受，鱼尾小幅度却不停地在水面拍溅出水花。  
他扯掉短裤再次滑下泳池，游到福萨里科身边，在他疑问的眼神中亲上对方。  
“我们可以试试发情的办法。”  
福萨里科被洛夫伦推上泳池躺在池边，被洛夫伦亲的晕头转向。对方的舌头不打招呼地直冲进来，强横地舔过齿根，缠住自己的舌头吸吮。  
试试吧？福萨里科纠结了一秒就放弃了抵抗，他不可能找到另一条雌性人鱼，即便找到了他也不可能遵从自己的生物本能。如果说这几十年来的人类生活经历带给自己什么变化，恐怕就是牢牢占据理智高地的人性情感。  
他爱洛夫伦，一直以来都爱着，即便对方对自己的情感猎奇多于情爱，他也愿意沉沦其中，坠入深海。  
他回应着洛夫伦近乎侵略的亲吻，与对方交换呼吸，舌根被对方粗鲁的动作弄得有点疼，他却只能听见耳边粗重的呼吸，夹杂着性欲和冲动。  
也许发情是会传染的。洛夫伦一直觉得自己对人鱼形态的福萨里科没什么邪念，但此刻与自己下身相贴的滑腻鱼尾，却让自己的欲望不受控地涌出，阴茎硬挺地戳在人鱼的下腹处。  
“上帝啊。”洛夫伦咬着福萨里科的下唇喘息。他们接吻的次数并不多，这对于足球运动员来说太gay了，虽然他们搞过的次数已经多得数不清。洛夫伦没想过接吻的感觉这么好，福萨里科极少以如此信任的姿态臣服在自己身下，把一切主动权交到自己手上。洛夫伦的心脏在颤抖，这让他几乎觉得自己得了心脏病，但不讨厌，如果心脏病是这样，洛夫伦觉得自己愿意心悸致死。  
福萨里科的半截鱼尾原本垂在水下，现在早已不自觉地缠在洛夫伦的小腿上，尾鳍在洛夫伦的脚踝上磨蹭，无声地邀请对方。  
既然有发情期，那就会有繁殖的入口，洛夫伦撑起自己，低头寻找人鱼的生殖腔，他不太确定雄性人鱼的生理构造，但想来和人类一样，也该有个解决生理问题的渠道。如他所料，他在福萨里科的下腹处往下不多处发现了几片颜色稍浅的鳞片，随着人鱼的呼吸翕张开合。洛夫伦小心地分开鳞片，下一瞬就觉得一股热血冲上脑门，阴茎也跟着涨大了一圈。  
人鱼的阴茎已经硬起来了，贴着鳞片内的柔软皮肤涨得通红，顶端的铃口小口小口地往外吐着体液，让整根阴茎湿漉漉的。再往下就是人鱼生殖腔，那里与福萨里科人类形态时的后穴口类似，因为长时间的发情期煎熬，穴口已经湿润，让周边粉色的嫩肉变得情色。害怕福萨里科受伤，或者只是洛夫伦的性欲使然，他伸出手去触摸那片细嫩的孔洞。手指与生殖腔口刚接触，福萨里科就尖叫了起来，“那是什么？”  
洛夫伦忙用左手压住对方想要坐起的上身，“没事...没事...那是，我不知道怎么说？生殖腔？”洛夫伦尝试着捅进一根手指，并没有受到什么阻碍，里面温热湿滑，层层叠叠的嫩肉裹住手指，像数不清的小嘴在吮吸舔吻。“塞姆，你觉得难受吗？”  
“难受...没有...我说不清...”福萨里科只觉得自己的鱼尾好像消失了，他失去了对鱼尾的控制，下身软软的使不上劲，周身的感觉只剩下洛夫伦冲入自己体内的手指，那与自己人类形态时的性交不同，没有疼痛和不适，只想要索取更多，他提出请求，“更...更多一点...”  
洛夫伦没有犹豫的将手指抽出，小穴不舍地挽留手指，绞紧了不让他抽出，在拔出的时候甚至发出了“啵”的一声。洛夫伦用拇指压着穴口的嫩肉，把小穴向两边拉开，阴茎试探性地在穴口戳刺。  
人鱼的生殖腔并不大，相较于鱼尾的巨大来说可以算是小的过分了，这让洛夫伦有些担心自己会弄伤对方。不过物种的神奇显然超出他们的预料，人鱼的生殖腔几乎是迫不及待地邀请洛夫伦进入自己，在阴茎抵上穴口时，穴口的嫩肉就开始不断地开合妄图裹住涨大的龟头。洛夫伦一直都习惯于得寸进尺，干脆用力捅进湿嫩的穴口，却还是只捅进了半个龟头，剩下一半卡在穴口处进出不得。  
这一下把福萨里科吓了一跳，变成人鱼后一切感知都变得过分敏感，他感觉到洛夫伦挤进了自己的身体，他那里湿乎乎的，但第一次就要直接吃进洛夫伦的硕大阴茎的确有些艰难了。  
“放松...塞姆...放松...”  
两个人都不好过，福萨里科只能不断控制自己的呼吸，拼命地放松生殖腔，让穴内不断分泌产生的液体去做润滑。洛夫伦揉弄着穴口周边的皮肤，帮助骤然紧张的小穴放松。人鱼的穴口被撑开到了极限，粉色的嫩肉被挤压得泛白，连收缩的空间都没有。  
“塞姆...我...”洛夫伦小心地往外抽出一点，将龟头粘上的体液抹开，趁着穴口松动的时机再次用力挤了进去。这次的进入还算顺利，润滑后的阴茎破开穴口的阻碍，直擦着穴内的嫩肉挺进，“我进去了...”  
福萨里科已经说不出话了，他的手胡乱抓着，什么也没抓到，只能死死地抠着地板上瓷砖的缝隙。  
洛夫伦伸手让福萨里科松开手，与他十指交缠。他的阴茎被人鱼的生殖腔紧裹住，内壁的嫩肉吸咬着阴茎，过多的体液被阴茎挤出体外，弄得他们下身满是粘稠。没有人能忍受得了这种极致的享受，更何况两人也不需要什么害羞的情节。确定福萨里科对自己接纳良好后，洛夫伦放心地动作起来，他将阴茎抽出大半，把内壁的嫩肉都拖出了一些，在穴口颤巍巍地收紧时又猛地插进穴内。  
洛夫伦几乎是凭着本能在湿热的生殖腔内横冲直撞，他找不到人鱼的前列腺，但人鱼的穴内好像到处都是敏感点，不管撞到哪里，福萨里科都跟着哭叫。人鱼的阴茎也硬的过分，此时被夹在两人的小腹中间，随着洛夫伦的动作被挤压摩擦，福萨里科觉得自己像在漏水，阴茎前端的体液几乎是停不下来地往外冒。整个下身被照顾地彻底，他脑子里噼里啪啦地在放烟花，失去了思考的能力，只知道哭喊和呻吟，配合对方冲撞的动作去收缩穴口，穴内深处总是不满足地想要更多的刺激。  
与传说中凶残的人鱼不同，洛夫伦认识的福萨里科几乎没有对众人发过脾气，他谦虚有礼，受委屈了也只是红着眼盯着人瞧，最生气的时候往往是球场上队友被对手故意冲撞，那时他会挡在队友身前，不服输地争辩，像头小兽露出他的犬齿。每到这时，洛夫伦也会跟着冲上前去，表现的比谁都生气。他的确很生气，不止是球场上的冲撞，更是想对福萨里科生气。人鱼先生根本不知道自己有多好看，生气的时候更是好看的吓人，看着他跟别人顶脑袋，洛夫伦却只想把他拉过来操得软成一滩水，只能在自己怀里流眼泪。  
倒是有一点和传说中的人鱼一样，人鱼形态的福萨里科哭泣时，明明是液态的泪珠遇到空气就凝结成晶莹的珍珠，除了第一次被自己撞见秘密时把更衣室的淋浴间哭的叮叮当当作响，害两人事后捡了半天珍珠，福萨里科之后化形时就没再哭过。  
今天是个意外，也是命中注定。来势汹汹的发情期，人鱼形态的第一次性交，除了命运没有什么可以解释的原因。  
洛夫伦性交的动作像他的球风一样，粗鲁蛮横，又不容拒绝，“塞姆...你说...我们这算是交配吗...”他亲吻着人鱼的眼睛，看着福萨里科被自己的动作逼出的生理泪水凝出珍珠叮地滴落在地上，没成型的泪水粘在睫毛上被他舔去，唇舌间的动作温馨，阴茎挺动的速度却一点也不减缓，他再次用力，撞到了穴内深处的一团软肉，人鱼的喉管出憋出一声尖叫，尾鳍也惊吓到一般拍向水面。  
洛夫伦觉察到蹊跷，更用力地往深处撞，囊袋打在穴口发出啪啪的声音，人鱼的声音变了调，身体不断闪躲，却被洛夫伦抓着手无法逃离。洛夫伦用额头抵着对方，“塞姆...宝贝儿...那是什么...”深处的软肉被他撞开一个小口，阴茎前端直接捅了进去，人鱼的生殖腔一下绞紧了，差点让洛夫伦泄了出来。洛夫伦忙停下了动作，深呼吸了几下，才继续动作。福萨里科完全没力气了，被捅进最深处的时候他的阴茎直接射了出来，现在半缩进体内，被欺负得最狠的小穴却没有躲的余地，只能颤颤地咬着阴茎。  
“宝贝儿...这是子宫吗？”洛夫伦只觉得里面的软肉把自己吸得丢了魂，他把人鱼彻底操开了，每次抽插都撞进里面的子宫，“人鱼会生孩子吗？”洛夫伦又狠狠地干了十几下，把自己埋进穴内深处的子宫内，将自己的精液满满地灌进人鱼的体内，“给我生个孩子吧...塞姆...好吗？一个孩子...”

人鱼的成年时间同人类不同，福萨里科度过属于人类的21岁生日后，在梦境中接受了人鱼的记忆传承。梦中的一切像是电影，一帧帧从眼前闪过，人鱼族的诅咒和可怕的天谴，他是造物主给予人鱼族最后的慈悲。父亲的手抚过自己的触感还清晰可辨，他说：孩子，这是终结，也是起源。  
福萨里科回握住与自己十指紧扣的洛夫伦，正视自己的感情也许并不算难？在陷入昏睡前，福萨里科回答了对方：“好...我愿意...”  
这是终结，也是新的开始。


End file.
